


I Feel the Earth Move

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Smut lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Something happens on December 4, 1948 that has Peggy shaken.





	I Feel the Earth Move

Peggy collapsed onto Daniel, her head fitting nicely in the crook of his neck. Her body still trembled from a particularly fast but no less satisfying coupling. Her breathing was ragged, and his wasn't much better.

The bed suddenly shook, and she smiled. It must have been as good for him as it was for her.

Then she heard glass breaking in the bathroom.

_What the bloody hell…?_

She lifted her head, looking at Daniel. His only response was to hold her closer and roll them onto their sides. Before she knew it, he was on top of her. A thud, something heavy hitting the carpet, made her flinch.

Almost as quickly as it started, the shaking stopped, and Peggy let go of the breath she'd been holding.

“What…?” She stopped as he separated their bodies and rolled off of her onto his back. She propped up on her elbows and looked at him, a million questions on her tongue but none coming out.

“Earthquake,” he said as casually as he'd discuss the weather. “Pretty good one.”

“Earth… pretty good one? It's happened before?”

“We are on the San Andreas Fault.” As if that explained everything.

Peggy was on edge, her heart practically beating out of her chest. Man-made catastrophes she could handle, but natural disasters were completely different. One didn't stand a chance against Mother Nature when she got her knickers in a twist.

“How many since you've been here?” she asked.

“A few tremors here and there, nothing as strong as this one.”

“So nice of it to wait until I got here,” she replied wryly. “What do we do?”

He pulled her to him. “Let’s wait to see if there are any aftershocks.”

“Aftershocks? There could be more?” She resisted his touch.

He nodded. “But they'll be lesser. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“How can you be so lackadaisical? The earth just moved.”

“The earth moves for me every time we make love,” he said, unable to keep a straight face.

She scoffed and dug her fingernails in his side.

He laughed and squirmed away from her, then his expression softened. “Peg, it’s fine. No cracks in the ceiling.” He motioned above them. “No cracks in the walls in here that I can tell. The house’s exterior is brick, inside is wood framed and plaster, so it's weaker. If there's no damage on the interior, there won't be any on exterior walls.”

“I suppose,” she said.

He ran a hand through her tousled hair. “If I thought we were in any danger, we wouldn't be here. Trust me.”

She did trust him, with her life. With her heart. With everything. She relaxed into his embrace, her head nestling on his shoulder and arm draping across his middle.

“And here I thought California was paradise,” she said.

“It is, but we can't get away scot-free.”

“Pay the piper and all that?”

“Exactly. It's--”

He stopped as the bed moved again, with less enthusiasm and much less time than before. Regardless, her hand dug into his waist.

“Is that it?” she asked, proud at how even her voice was.

“For now. There might be a few more. Even smaller than this one.”

She sighed and let go of her death grip on his side. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For assuaging my nerves.”

“Anytime.” He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips to place the softest of kisses on her knuckles. “Anything else of yours I can assuage? Or _ma_ ssage?”

“Daniel,” she said with mock incredulity as she looked at him, “we just survived an earthquake and you want to… do what we were doing before the earthquake.”

He shrugged. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

She shot him a sly smile before getting out of bed, grabbing his dress shirt and slipping it on. “Let’s go check the damage. Then we will discuss what you can do for me.”

Her smile widened when she heard his groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Historical note: There was an earthquake on December 4, 1948 that hit Desert Hot Springs, California. It was a 6.3 magnitude and did reach Los Angeles, causing some damage to buildings.


End file.
